Roxanne Salvatore/Season 3
Through May and June Damon, Roxie and Alaric have been tracking Stefan without involving Elena. The season starts with Elena's birthday and a party that Caroline has planned at the Salvatore Boarding House. Roxie attends but mostly because she lives there. Suddenly Damon leaves to go find Andie who hasn't arrived yet and comes back very upset. Later that night Roxie hears him crash his room and goes to calm him down. They end up hugging with Damon saying "He's lost again", meaning Stefan. She does not go with Damon to follow Elena and Alaric up the mountain to find Stefan by the werewolf camp in The Hybrid because she finds it incredibly stupid to do on a full moon. However, in the end, after Damon as informed her that he met Stefan, she agrees to help bring their brother back. When they get another lead on Stefan, from Katherine, Damon, Elena and Roxie all go to Chicago to find him. They visit Stefan's old Chicago-apartment and Damon and Roxie leave Elena there to go find their brother. They go to an old bar and meet the old witch Gloria who reveals that Klaus and Stefan will come back later that night. They go back to Elena who is angry that they left her there and they agree it was a bad decision which had put her in danger when Klaus and Stefan had walked in, but she had gotten away with hiding from Klaus with Stefan's help. Later, they show up at the bar again and signal Stefan who comes out and talks to Elena while Roxie and Damon distract Klaus. He threatens to kill them both, however, Gloria doesn't want any vampires fighting in her bar and Damon and Roxie get away and join Elena back in the car. They go back to Mystic Falls. In Disturbing Behavior she goes with Damon to the Founder's Event and shamelessly eats chili even though Damon begs her to stop. When Damon goes off to a council meeting, she hangs around with Alaric until Damon comes back with bad news: somehow Bill Forbes is still in town after Damon compelled him to leave because he tortured Caroline. Damon suggests killing him before he outs Damon as a vampire to the whole council and for once Roxie is on board with that idea. However, Alaric and Elena are not so Damon snaps Alaric's neck and Damon and Roxie go to take Bill down. They both feed on him before Caroline stops them and leaves to save her father. Despite it being revealed in Smells Like Teen Spirit that Roxanne enrolls Mystic Falls High School as a Senior this school year, she does not participate in Senior Prank Night in The Reckoning. She misses Klaus creating chaos at the school by capturing Elena, killing Tyler with his blood in his system and how they eventually solve the problem Klaus had making hybrids. Instead, she meets an emotionless Stefan at the Boarding House who says he's back home and she has to get Damon to tell her what the hell happened. Damon and Roxie are having a hard time dealing with Stefan's careless personality. Additionally, Klaus' sister Rebekah moves into the Boarding House after he left her in Mystic Falls. Roxie starts High School to keep an eye on Stefan and 'why the hell not?'. She has trouble with boys being rude to on her at school because she's the new girl but easily shows them who's the boss at the Bonfire where she also, sort of, befriends Rebekah. In Ghost World Roxie's friends Brady and Anna reappear as a ghost. While Anna is more focused on Jeremy and finding her mother, Brady wants revenge on those who burned him up in the basement. Roxie talks him out of it. She reminds him that that makes him no better than the tomb vampires that, now as ghosts, are coming for the founding families once again. Bonnie finds a way to break the ghosts' foothold in the real world and sends them, including Brady, back to the other side. Roxie is very interested in the runes Damon and Alaric find in the the Lockwood cellar and agrees to try and make Rebekah tell them what they mean and why she and her siblings have spent their lives running from their father Mikael. However, both Roxie and Elena fail to make her speak anything of it until Elena threatens to wake Mikael, which by then, Katherine had already taken care of. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Roxie team up and make a very elaborate plan to take down Klaus with the help of Mikael. However, Klaus is one step ahead and has brought an army of hybrids to protect him and breaks Roxie's neck. While Mikael and Klaus have their showdown, Damon, who has the White Oak stake jumps on Klaus and tries to stake him but it's difficult without Roxie's help. Suddenly Stefan jumps on Damon. Klaus grabs the stake and kills Mikael who burns with the stake in his chest. Roxie finds it amusing how Stefan gets his revenge on Klaus by kidnapping his family in their coffins but the fun ends when she realizes that it puts her in danger since Klaus will do anything to get his family back. She disappears for a few episodes but comes back just in time for the Mikaelson Ball in Dangerous Liaisons. She meets the recently 'resurrected' Original Kol who's snarky personality she finds amusing. He asks her if he can have the dance with her but she plays hard to get and denies him before finding a random dance partner. After Damon's attack on Kol she apologizes to him for her brother's behavior. Esther is planning on killing her children in All My Children but Elijah kidnaps Elena and threatens to kill her if Damon, Stefan and Roxie don't stop the ritual that will kill the Originals. Roxie is on board with letting Elena die but of course Damon and Stefan aren't. They dagger Kol but the plan backfires and Elijah says they have to end the Bennett bloodline to stop the ritual. Roxie is not on board with it so Damon turns Bonnie's mother Abby into a vampire. Stefan reveals he's stopped drinking human blood. Of course Damon ruins this in the episode 1912.